


Awake

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Estinien finally wakes up after his long slumber.





	Awake

He didn't open his eyes immediately. He was scared of where he could be, and in what state. So he listened. To the beating of his own heart first. Calm. Regular. Normal.  
Then to the sounds in the room. The tick tock of a clock. Birds by the window. A slow, quiet breathing. Someone was by his side.  
He listened to his body next. Aching. Stiff. Uncomfortable. The bed was fine, his body simply felt heavy. Tired.  
His hand was holding something. Small, thin fingers. He moved his own ever so slightly, eliciting a soft gasp for his guardian. A woman. So at least he hadn't been holding Alphinaud's hand in his sleep. Not that he had anything against the child, but it would have made him quite uncomfortable. Now that he thought about it though, holding anyone's hand would make him uncomfortable.

"Estinien?"

... except hers, perhaps. He opened his eyes, hissing as daylight assaulted him. He blinked a few times and finally focused on the woman by his side.

"My Gods, you're awake," she whispered. "I'll go fetch the doctor!"  
"Wait!"

He grabbed her hand as a coughing fit took him. His voice was raspy, and his throat dry as a desert. She sat down by his side, freeing her hand to gently massage his back as he was struggling for air.

"Allow me a moment with you," he pleaded.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Please."  
"As you wish, then."

She handed him a glass of water, which he gratefully drank. Feeling better, he pressed himself against the head of the bed, wincing as his stiff body refused this new position. They sat uncomfortably in tense silence for a few minutes. Fyris cleared her throat. He wouldn't even look at her and was simply lost in thoughts. Which she could understand, but why did he request her presence?

"You're not asking me anything..." she ended up whispering.  
"I do not have to. I remember everything."

He finally turned to her, a saddened expression on his face.

"Are you hurt? I tried to kill you..."  
"I'm perfectly fine! I won't lie, you did put up a fight, but I'm alright. I'm more concerned about you."  
"Mine apologies."  
"You're forgiven, Estinien. Please do not torture yourself any longer."  
"I have a question, still."  
"Ask away."  
"Why are you by mine side, and how long have you been here?"

She blushed slightly. Fyris Vellir, Warrior of Light, blushed like a maid. It sparked his interest even more.

"We took turns. I had to almost drag Alphinaud and Aymeric out of here, they just wouldn't leave you. But they needed rest."  
"And you did not?"  
"You've been by my side long enough to know. I'll rest once I'm sure you're okay."  
"Why were you holding mine hand?"  
"Oh..."

She stared at his hand as if it were going to answer in her place.

"I wanted you to have something tangible to hold on. So that you could come back to us..."  
"Come back to you?"  
"I'm sorry. I must sound stupid."

She hung her head low, effectively embarrassed. Estinien smiled softly and took hold of her hand, raising it to his lips.

"If it is what helped me find my way, you have my thanks. It is good to be back."

She chuckled lightly, her cheeks blushing a little more.

"May I go get a doctor now?"  
"You may, sweet thing."


End file.
